November 16
1919 Syracuse Herald- Joe Schwarzer To Play With All-Syracuse Former Star Member Of Varsity Court Teams Signed By Crisp Joe Schwarzer, for three years star pivot man on Syracuse University basketball teams, will be a member of the All-Syracuse court quintet during the coming season, it was announced today by Manager Wilbur Crisp of the local team. Schwarzer will play the pivot position on the Syracuse aggregation. Manager Crisp will have the services of other former members of Orange quintets and will announce the makeup of the team within a few days. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Pro Five Can’t Play Sundays Although they were only preparing for tonight’s game at Rochester with the Rochester Royals, the Syracuse Nationals basketball team suffered a reverse yesterday when the appeal to Brig.-Gen. Ames T. Brown to allow them to use the State Armory for Sunday night games was turned down. In arranging the league schedule co-owners Dan Biasone and George Mingin had believed Sunday night basketball would be allowed and they had arranged for 10 games during the year on Sabbaths. First of these games was to be tomorrow night against Rochester with other games slated with Chicago, Sheboygan, Detroit, Buffalo, Toledo, Anderson, and Indianapolis. Since the schedule was approved a ruling has been issued by state authorities forbidding use of any armory on Sunday for competitive sports. Now the pros, who were first to make arrangements with Armory officials, are scrambling to rearrange the schedule to fit in with the dates still available during the week. Visiting clubs have all been contacted by wire and asked what other day other than Sunday they will be able to play. There is a strong possibility that games will be transferred to Monday nights whenever contract conflicts don’t occur. 1957 Utica Daily Press- Schayes Nets 24 As Nats Triumph Syracuse—The Syracuse Nats, led by Dolph Schayes with 24 points, took a 24-19 first period lead and went on last night to whip the St. Louis Hawks 91-86 in an NBA game. With the victory, the Nationals moved into third place in the Eastern Division. The Hawks went scoreless from the field in the first six minutes and 46 seconds of the third period, collecting only six free throws against the Nats' 18 points. The Nats entered the second half with a 47-43 advantage and had an 18-point bulge before ending the third quarter ahead by 73-60. The Nats could hit only one field goal in the first six minutes of the last quarter and their margin melted to 76-71. They raised it to 84-74, before the Hawks, led by Bob Pettit, lowered the margin to 89-86, but there were only seven seconds left by then. After scoring a field goal early in the first period, Pettit couldn't net another for St. Louis until the fourth quarter when he clicked six times and wound up with a total of 18 points. The score: ST. LOUIS: Pettit (7-4-18), Coleman (1-0-2), Hagan (3-16-22), Share (3-4-10), Mcauley (4-4-12), Martin (2-1-5), McMahon (1-2-4), Selvy (0-0-0), Park (1-5-7), Wilfong (3-0-6) TOTALS (25-36-86). SYRACUSE: Schayes (6-12-24), Palazzi (6-2-14), Holup (0-0-0), Lloyd (2-4-8), Kerr (1-7-9), Hopkins (5-1-11), Seymour (0-1-1), Costello (5-8-18), Harrison (1-1-3), Bianchi (1-1-3) TOTALS (27-37-91). Attendance- 2,900. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1957-58 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:November 16 Category:Bianchi Category:Biasone Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Harrison Category:Holup Category:Hopkins Category:Kerr Category:Mingin Category:Palazzi Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Selvy Category:Seymour